little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectral Magic (LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy)
Spectral Magic, also known as Spiritual Magic, is the practice of harnessing spiritual energy for variety of purposes. Overview Unlike other forms of magic, Spectral Magic derives from spiritual power generated by every sentient being that possesses a soul, or in places with powerful spiritual influence. According to Lotte, this magic can only developed through spiritual studies and limited to energy manipulation, soul reading, healing, and combating spiritual entities. Though the witch's spiritual energy regenerates over time, continual use of Spectral Magic will physically, mentally and/or spiritually strained her, and thus she must also learn to harness external forces through meditation techniques and trained willpower. Spectral Magic is more effective against undead beings and spiritual entities as they primarily composed of/sustained by spiritual energy, and thus more suspectible to the same energy than others. Some skilled spiritual witches like Lotte and her mother even able to render spiritual entities solid and tangible, making them vulnerable to attacks. It also noted that weapons utilized by Wild Hunt participants are designed to harness both magic energy and spiritual energy to increase its effectiveness against ghosts. Techniques Known techniques of this magic are: *'Corporealize': Releasing concentrated spiritual energy (be it in form of bursts or waves) that cause any beings that are ethereal to instantly become corporeal and solid, rendering them vulnerable to attacks. *'Spectral Bolts': Firing concentrated spiritual energy bolts towards a target at high velocity. It allows a skilled spiritual witch to remain dangerous even at considerable range. *'Spectral Constructs': Creating constructs out of spiritual energy such as weapons or shields. **'Spectral Blades': Spectral Blades are blades made of spiritual energy that is warped into a misty, ultra sharp glass-like material. While they can physically interact with the world as a very sharp blade, they have unique properties: Aside capable to harm and even killing spiritual beings, the blade can debilitate living being struck by it. The effect persist even after the wounds physically treated and the blade removed from victim's body. The only way to treat this debilitating effect is by use of spiritual healing. *'Spiritual Healing': Technique to heal injuries by channeling one's spiritual energy. This ability also enable the user to heal injured spiritual beings and restored those who debilitated by spiritual attacks. *'Soul Reading': Ability to sense and read the souls of others, whether free (ie. dead, astral projection, etc) or in body. *'Spectral Sealing': Spectral Sealing is the sealing magic technique utilized to seal hostile spiritual entities in order to safely contain them so they can be sent back to where they come from. This magic utilizes Spectral Rune which designed to contain spiritual entities. By focusing one's will and spiritual energy into the rune, the target will dissolve into mist-like substance that instantly absorbed into it. Only one target can be contained by a single rune. Lotte used this technique to confine the Hunger Demon's essence after killing it with aid of Akko, Biri Biri, Angelo, Karl, and Jasminka Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Terminology